Queen of the Ocean
by Virgina Ice
Summary: Saltwater is a girl. Well she's technically a dream from Max SB and LG's MAX She doent know why she was brought to planet drool. She meets Tobor, and he tells her that max has dreamed her because SB is lonely. Has max given SB the perfect soul mate? R
1. Chapter 1

Queen of the Ocean

Chapter 1

I felt strange, like my body wasn't put together. When i looked at my hands they looked transparent, and so did the rest of me. It took a few seconds for the transparency to pass, but when i looked at myself afterwards i realized i didn't know who i was. I looked around at my surroundings, and they were also unfamiliar. There was no one, it seemed deserted. I saw a tall tower, and a volcano. There were still no people.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" I yelled, but there was no answer. Where was I? Who was I? And why wasn't there anybody here? These were the questions that were going through my head. I began to pace,my legs felt sore. When i was walking to my right i saw a note on the ground, i bent over and picked it up.

_'Dear New Dream,_

_I know you are probably feeling strange. You are probably wondering where you are, well...you are on Planet Drool. A planet i created. Your name is Saltwater, since you grew up in the ocean-'_

_"Yes _can i help you?" I was interrupted by a voice from behind me. When i turned around i saw two eyes, and a mouth just floating. They seemed to be made out of metal, and after a few seconds the mouth smiled,which made me feel a little better.

"You can help me actually. Who are you? And why am i here?"

"I am Tobor, and you are here because someone here needs your help."

"There are other people here?" I asked. The mouth let out laugh.

"Of course! Ha ha." Okay so i wasnt alone here. Great.

"But who am i here to help?"

"Sharkboy, he's the king of the ocean. And he has been lonely, so Max dreamed you up to become Queen." I was shocked. I just got here and now i was going to become Queen of the ocean, this was so strange. Who was Sharkboy? I had never heard this name before.

"Well where does Sharkboy live? Where can i find him?"

"He lives at the bottom of the Sea of Conciseness. You'll see his castle when you swim down there. He should be waiting for you." The floating face turned and floated away. I was left alone, i walked to the edge of the large body of water and stared into the water. I looked at my reflection.

I had long brown hair, it went past my shoulders. My eyes were a greenish blue. I stood up and looked at my body. From my shoulders down, it looked like i had on a green scalely top, and from my waist down it looked like a blue scalely pants. I was thinking i was a mermaid without a tail, but i was pretty sure that would change when i hit the water. I back up a few feet. I ran and dove into the water, but when i was under the water i could breathe,it felt good to be here in the water. I was right about my legs, they became one tail when i was in the water.

I began my dive, there were many animals in these waters. Mostly sharks, but they count as animals. They all could talk, and they all knew my name, but i didnt stop. I kept diving. Down down,down through the crystal clear water. I soon found the castle that Tobor had told me about, it was amazing, it was large, and beautiful. "Wow," I thought "' amazing." I swam down to the large door and knocked, and it opened by itself. My tail split into legs again, and i walked in. The sharks stayed outside to guard. When i walked in there were a few other guards half fish, or shark, half human. They led me into a great hall, with high ceilings, and a magnificent thrown.

"Stay here, the king will be out soon." The guard said to me, then he walked away. His voice was deep, and he wore a helmet so i couldnt see his face. I waited there pacing looking at the pictures that were painted on the celing. Soon i heard trumpet, without thinking i kneeled on one knee, and put my head down, chin to chest. I heard someone walk up in front of me, but i didnt dare look up, and the person didnt dare to speak. My started to beat faster when i heard the person kneel as well. "It's okay," I thought to myself ", this is why you're here. CALM DOWN!" I lifted my head, and to my surprise the boy in front of me was smiling. He seemed to be laughing as well. This made me feel better. "Okay," I now thought ", this is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of the Ocean

Chapter 1

I felt strange, like my body wasn't put together. When i looked at my hands they looked transparent, and so did the rest of me. It took a few seconds for the transparency to pass, but when i looked at myself afterwards i realized i didn't know who i was. I looked around at my surroundings, and they were also unfamiliar. There was no one, it seemed deserted. I saw a tall tower, and a volcano. There were still no people.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" I yelled, but there was no answer. Where was I? Who was I? And why wasn't there anybody here? These were the questions that were going through my head. I began to pace,my legs felt sore. When i was walking to my right i saw a note on the ground, i bent over and picked it up.

_'Dear New Dream,_

_I know you are probably feeling strange. You are probably wondering where you are, well...you are on Planet Drool. A planet i created. Your name is Saltwater, since you grew up in the ocean-'_

_"Yes _can i help you?" I was interrupted by a voice from behind me. When i turned around i saw two eyes, and a mouth just floating. They seemed to be made out of metal, and after a few seconds the mouth smiled,which made me feel a little better.

"You can help me actually. Who are you? And why am i here?"

"I am Tobor, and you are here because someone here needs your help."

"There are other people here?" I asked. The mouth let out laugh.

"Of course! Ha ha." Okay so i wasnt alone here. Great.

"But who am i here to help?"

"Sharkboy, he's the king of the ocean. And he has been lonely, so Max dreamed you up to become Queen." I was shocked. I just got here and now i was going to become Queen of the ocean, this was so strange. Who was Sharkboy? I had never heard this name before.

"Well where does Sharkboy live? Where can i find him?"

"He lives at the bottom of the Sea of Conciseness. You'll see his castle when you swim down there. He should be waiting for you." The floating face turned and floated away. I was left alone, i walked to the edge of the large body of water and stared into the water. I looked at my reflection.

I had long brown hair, it went past my shoulders. My eyes were a greenish blue. I stood up and looked at my body. From my shoulders down, it looked like i had on a green scalely top, and from my waist down it looked like a blue scalely pants. I was thinking i was a mermaid without a tail, but i was pretty sure that would change when i hit the water. I back up a few feet. I ran and dove into the water, but when i was under the water i could breathe,it felt good to be here in the water. I was right about my legs, they became one tail when i was in the water.

I began my dive, there were many animals in these waters. Mostly sharks, but they count as animals. They all could talk, and they all knew my name, but i didnt stop. I kept diving. Down down,down through the crystal clear water. I soon found the castle that Tobor had told me about, it was amazing, it was large, and beautiful. "Wow," I thought "' amazing." I swam down to the large door and knocked, and it opened by itself. My tail split into legs again, and i walked in. The sharks stayed outside to guard. When i walked in there were a few other guards half fish, or shark, half human. They led me into a great hall, with high ceilings, and a magnificent thrown.

"Stay here, the king will be out soon." The guard said to me, then he walked away. His voice was deep, and he wore a helmet so i couldnt see his face. I waited there pacing looking at the pictures that were painted on the celing. Soon i heard trumpets, without thinking i kneeled on one knee, and put my head down, chin to chest. I heard someone walk up in front of me, but i didnt dare look up, and the person didnt dare to speak. My heart started to beat faster when i heard the person kneel as well. "It's okay," I thought to myself ", this is why you're here. CALM DOWN!" I lifted my head, and to my surprise the boy in front of me was smiling. He seemed to be laughing as well. This made me feel better. "Okay," I now thought ", this is going to be fun."

**Chapter 2**

I couldnt keep my eyes off the boy. He kept on smiling, and laughing. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"You know, for as long as i've been king. No one has bowed for me."

"Well sorry, it just was what seemed right."

"Don't apologize, it's alright. You know you can get up." He gave another little chuckle. I came up out of my daze, and looked down at my knee that was still against the tile floor. The boy grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. I looked up. The boy was quite tall, he had fins, gills, and white teeth. but he had straight brown hair that was styled on top of his head, and chocolate brown eyes, all set on tan skin.

"So," he interjected ", what's your name?"

"I'm Saltwater, what about yourself?"

"Sharkboy. Max told me you would be coming." Sharkboy still held my hand, fingers laced through mine, and lead me up the stairs by the large thrones. I looked around, but I was afraid to look at him, but i didnt know why. "You do know why you are here, dont you?" He asked me. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to look at him.

"Yes, I do. I am to be your queen." He smiled again and pulled me through the house, still holding my hand. He opened this large door, and when i walked through i saw this colossel bedroom. Beyond anything i could've imagined.

"Here sit down on the bed. I'll be right back." I went to the edge of the large four post bed, and sat down. Sharkboy went into what looked like a closet, which was also large, and dissappered for a few


End file.
